


SEVEN

by HarrysTardis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gambling, Murder, Oral Sex, Poker, Secrets, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysTardis/pseuds/HarrysTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Warning this story will not be pretty and their will be a lot of sex. drugs and rock and roll!! Underhanded Dealing, Murder, Mayhem and Betrayal }</p><p>What Happens when you get to close to the Fire. </p><p>Do the flames engulf you and consume you or do you fight them and become one with them</p><p>This is a story about a girl who start to work at a night club called Se7en.  It is about how she takes a walk on the wild side with the Seven Deadly Sins and how they encompass you and take you over!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mimi, Hurry the fuck up. We are going too late, Kristin doesn't care if your nail polish, lip smack and shoes all match." Louis yelled at her. 

"I'm coming pookie bear, I just wanna look pretty for you baby" Mimi say rushing down the stairs. Then Louis smacks her on her ass as she exits the house. 

"Come on I know you love me" I say 

"Well that is debatable, now get your ass in the car" Louis says 

My stomach feels like I have been gut punch when he says this and I instantly want to go back inside and forget all about this business.  
"What did you say?" 

"You heard me, now get your ass in the car you are making us late" 

"How about no, I suddenly feel ill and don't want to go anymore" 

"Fuck, what is it now? Can't you just complain in the car? You keep this up and we will never make it there and the race will be over." Louis bemoans 

"No, I try and try to be beautiful for you and just don't get it. You just don't care about me" I say 

"Of course I care, and I will care more once you get your ass in the car" Louis says starting to get mad 

I turn around and head towards the door. "I am going inside you can go by yourself" 

"I can't go by myself and you know that. I am expect to show up with a pretty little thing on my arm." 

"Then take one of your whores" I yell at him 

"I don't want to. I want to take my beautiful girlfriend so I can show her off. Now get in the fucking car" 

"You think I am beautiful?" 

"Yes, you are simply gorgeous. Now please for the love of god get in the damn car" Louis say outreaching his hand towards the car. 

"Ok, I am coming Pookie" 

"Thank the heavens" Louis says then the couple gets into a black 67 Chevy Impala. 

"Do you really need to race this guy? I always worry about you when you race, I am afraid you will crash one of these times." Mimi says 

"He called me a liar and a cheat peanut, so yes I need to defend my honor. Niall and Zayn will be there to back me up baby. Plus if you give me one of your lucky blow jobs I am sure I won't crash" Louis says with a smirk at her 

"You know I would do anything for you boobear, are you sure u can keep your eyes on the road this time. Last time we tried this you almost crashed the car" Mimi say 

"Yes, Peanut practice makes perfect right and I thought you loved sucking me baby" Louis say wiggle his eyebrows 

"The taste of you in my mouth is the second best thing in the world" I say with a laugh. 

"What's the first?" 

"Coffee of course a nice white chocolate mocha to be precise" 

"You are too much so are you going to help out your boobear or what" 

"Yes" I answer him with a smirk on my face, then I proceed to unzip his jeans. I reach my hand inside his boxers and pump his bulge a few time priming him for my mouth. He moans and I remind him to keep his eyes on the road or I will stop. Then I wrapped my lips around his cock and start sucking him. Moans of pleasure entice me to bob my head up and down faster as well as take more of him into my mouth. 

"Goddammit Mimi, your lips are a gift from the Gods. That feels so fucking good" Louis moans while trying to keep one eye on the road. 

As we pull into the parking lot and into one of the stalls this is where he reaches his orgasm and he release his load down my throat. He holds my head is place prevent me from not not swallowing, so I just gulp him down. 

And say "How was that baby?" 

"Fucking amazing, I have never had any give him a better blow job than you peanut. That tongue of yours will be the death of me." Louis smiles satisfied 

I smile and we exit the car. 

Lou goes to meet up with Niall & Zayn before the race starts I see Pam and Kristin so I head over towards them 

"Umm Mimi you still have a little Lou on your face right there" Kristin points out 

"Oh shut it Kristin, not like you didn't do the same for Zayn on your way here too." I say 

"Ok you have a point, but at least I made sure to get rid of the evidence and still look like a lady. You look like..." 

"A whore finishing up with her John" Pam interjects 

"You are both horrible people and I don't know why I talk to you." I say 

"Because you love us and our boyfriends always put us together who else are you going to talk to at these things? “ Kristin says 

"I thought you weren't coming. I thought you were still pissed at Louis over the whole Eva incident." Kristin says 

"We agreed you wouldn't bring that whore's name up again Kristin. Lou said he needs me to be here, I am his good luck charm. So I am gotta be there to support my man." I say and Pam & Kirstin both roll their eyes at me in unison. 

"Oh please like you two are dating saints" 

"She has a point Kristin, but at least our men don't go around fucking other woman for the fun of it." Pam smirks at Mimi 

"Well by the look at the scantily clad blonde whispering his Niall's ear looks like he could be making plans for later tonight Pam" I snip at her. 

"Oh no, he won't" Pam says and takes off towards Niall. 

"I know that, you know that is one of Zayn's girls and she is a lesbian" Kristin points out 

"I do know that, but Pam obviously doesn't and that is what she gets for calling me a whore." 

"She is right about Louis though he needs to treat you better and not like a play thing. Has he told you he loves you yet?" 

"No and he never will, Louis doesn't believe in love. He likes to go out and have fun with me and have lots of sex, but that is all it will ever be. I told you I am fine with that as long as I can have him, I am fine with whatever he wants" I say 

"Mimi, you are breaking my heart. He needs to know that you really love him and would do anything for him. You are more than a sex object" Kristin tells me. 

"You are right I am also a cook and maid too" 

"Let me have Zayn talk to him, he will change his tune then." Kristin says 

"No please just drop it, no one will ever be like you and Zayn so please can we just drop the subject and be happy that he dropped Eva and choose me" I say 

"Ok ok, I'll drop it for now. If he doesn't start treating you better, I will have a talk with him whether you like it or not" 

"I need to go check in with Zayn and make sure this race go off without a hitch. You should go give you man a good luck kiss, before so some shank does it for you" Kristin says 

"I am all over that" I say and make my way over to Louis 

"Hi, I was told to come over and give you a kiss for good luck" I say 

"Well the big boss lady is a smart woman, I can always use some good luck" 

I press my lips to his and I feel myself melting into him, I just loved him so much. No matter what the girls said, I was his unconditionally.

As I sit and wait for Louis to return to me, I see a familiar frame that I haven't seen in a few years. He had put some more muscle on his lean frame and had a half a dozen tattoo's. God he was still breath taking beautiful man. Those green eyes kill me every time, but this was no longer high school and I was no longer that girl. 

"Mimi long time no see, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, Harry looks like you have gotten a few new tattoos since I saw you last and a few new muscles." I say pointing out the obvious  
"You lost the weight and I gotta say you are looking Hella fine Mimi"  
"That's usually what happens to a girl when their boyfriend dumps them for a hot skinny blonde with no tits and you are a fat brunette. It tends to give you a complex." I say trying to play it off.  
"Well I am glad you didn't lose your tits they were your best features." Harry point out  
"Thanks" I say dryly  
"What are you doing here?" I ask Harry  
"I'm here to see the drag races same as you."  
"I didn't think you liked that kinda stuff." I say  
"I'm broadening my horizon and getting into new stuff. Plus I heard that Zayn was going to be here I would love a chance to meet and chat him up. Maybe get in with him on some business ventures. Make some real money plus I heard you were seen at several of these events and I wanted to see you again." Harry says  
"Me? Why? I am nothing special"  
"You are special to me and I want you back, please tell me you will give me another chance Mimi" Harry says surprising me  
"What? You cannot be serious. What happened to Kim I thought it was true love??"  
"It was a mistake and I see that now, please princess let me make it up to you." Harry says and puts his hand on my shoulder.  
"I don't know?" I say stunned  
"Hey, who the hell do you think you are putting your hands on my girl?" Louis says finally noticing me.  
"I'm Harry and who the hell are you?"  
"I'm her boyfriend that's who; I would kindly like you to take your hands off my property if you don't mind."  
"Mimi do not tell me you are dating this douche bag." Harry looks at me bewildered  
I look at Louis and then back at Harry. I needed to decide right in this moment where my loyalties lie. So even if it was a lie no one would know but me. So it could not hurt right.  
"Yes Harry I'm dating Lou and he is one of Zayn best drivers and he wants me to be more than just his pork pie he actually loves me. So you are out of luck." I say back at him choosing Lou over Harry, but a smart part of me still yearned for him.  
"Come on babe let's go" Louis says and pulls me away from Harry.  
"If you get tired of stupid boy here give me a call and I want you for more than that to Mimi." Harry yells  
Louis grabs me by the arm and forces me to get into his car. Before speaking again.  
"What the hell was that, who the hell was that? If you are fucking some other guy after what I had to give up for you I am going to beat the shit out of you." Louis threatens but I know he would never really touch me.  
"I'm not, that was my ex I dated him in high school. I told him I only love you baby. I would never touch another man unless you told me too. It's only you baby." I say stroking his neck.  
"Ok just remember that you belong to me and no one else." Louis says slowly calming down.  
"I know baby, where are we going" I say trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.  
"Niall & Pam are throwing a party. She almost didn't want to invite us. What did you do to her?"  
"You are supposed to make friends with these girls. We have to be in with them that is how this shit works. We are friends she is probably just pissed at me for my little joke. That is all everything is good boo bear" I tell him  
"Ok well then try to make it up to her be extra nice and not yourself tonight. I need to be put in the next tournament with Niall. Then we will make the big bucks!" Louis says and kisses me.  
I lived and died for his kisses. He always tasted so delicious even after smoking he tasted good. Something about his DNA that just made him yummy and I couldn't get enough. 

~~

"I need to go find Zayn, I want you to find the girls and play nice" Louis says and leaves me alone in the foyer.  
I quickly find Kristin near the bar.  
"Hello, Kristin"  
"Mimi, who were you talking to at the races?"  
"No one" I say  
"He was obviously was not no one, I saw your whole conversation. He was definitely someone you know. I won't have you messing with my business Mimi."  
"He was just an old boyfriend Kristin. He won't mess up your business I promise."  
"I can't have old boyfriends messing with the head of one of my best drivers. I need his head in the game and not worry about you fucking some other guy."  
"Kristin, you know me. You know that I would never do anything like that. I love Lou and I know how important all this is. I would never jeopardies our position in the club for some stupid fling with an old boyfriend. I am in this for better or worse can we please put this to rest and have some fun"  
"Are you sure, because if this gets back to Zayn I cannot help you" Kristin  
"I am positive now let's go and find Pam. Is Nichole and Liam back from their trip yet?"  
"Last time I saw Pam she was about to give Niall a blow job right in the den and Nichole & Liam will be gone for another week."  
"I would be nice if we could go to a party and not have to see Niall's cock" I laugh  
"Something tells me that isn't very likely to happen anytime soon" Kristin laughs along with me.  
"So are we good, Lou is good" I ask her  
"We are good and your boyfriend is still a pain in the ass. Business aside, you ex was hella fine reminds me of a young Christian Grey. He is like the complete opposite of Lou. How did that happen?"  
"Let's just say after Harry, I changed a lot of things in my life and I wanted something as far away from him as possible. That is how I started dating Lou, because they are complete opposites" I say  
"Oh, I just heard Niall's Orgasm scream. We should be cleared to go into the den now and not worry about possible cock sightings." Kristin say and we make our way towards the den.  
"Hi Pam, you have a little something right there" I say  
"No the other side Pam" Kristin say adding onto my conversation.  
"There you go, you finally got all of Niall off you" I say and Kristin & I both crack up


	2. Chapter 2

“I had to give my Irish monkey his reward for winning. Did u see him out there on that track he was slamming it, but Louis almost caught up to him. At least they were able to put that Shawn guy to waste, left him in the dust for sure”  
Pam says defending her reason for openly giving Niall head.

“Who was that tall drink of water you were talking too? I have never seen a man that fine at one of the drag races. I mean he was in a 3peice black suit and so fucking hot” Pam says

“I know” I let slip out “Umm I mean he was just some guy I knew in high school and wanted to catch up.” Mimi says

“Oh it's been forever since I seen ya kinda thing” Pam says

“Then why were you drooling all over him until Louis came over and broke it up.” Kristin adds

“I wasn't drooling I was being friendly, maybe you should try that sometime I hear it works.” Mimi says and then smiles at Pam

“Oh please people love me look at this crowd. I have my own brand of nice Mimi. Why do u think we keep you here for? You cover the sweet and I got the sass! We make the perfect team!”

“Oh Pam how you make my heart bleed with your love!” 

"Looks like Zayn is ready for you Mimi are you sure you wanna do this?" Kristen says 

“Yes I'm sure I want to help out in any way possible I can. Plus I really need a job!” Mimi informs Kristin

“Ok just remember when u are talking to him that this is a lifetime decision there is no changing your mind later or asking if you can be let out of your contract. No matter the reason, even when Louis moves onto another woman. We don't give out outs and one more thing if you touch him or ask to go in the back room with him I will kill you!” 

“Ok chill out I would never do that to you Kristin and that was a low blow with the Louis crack” 

“I know, I just get a little freaked when he is audition new girls for the club he needs to see how they can work it and some of them like to get a little too hands for my taste.” 

“It is just waiting tables I will be fine and I don't have a problem with the skimpy outfits. I promise not to put the girls to much in Zayn face.” I say shaking my rack at her. 

“Yes save that for the customers “

“Zayn loves you and those girls are nothing but floozy wanting to get in good with the boss. Get a taste of the good life. Zayn would never take any of them seriously. Nobody goes out for hamburgers when they have steak at home” Mimi says then makes her way towards Zayn and her future.

“Thanks and Good luck Mimi”

~~

“I cannot believe your girlfriend is downstairs talking you up to Zayn and you are up here going down on that whore. I thought you were supposed to get rid of her and not see her anymore" Pam says

"This was our fond farewell party and plus I didn't call her. She just showed up and asked me to come up stairs" Louis says sheepishly

"That is not an excuse you need to stop messing around on her. You will break Mimi's heart" Pam says

"If you don't say anything I will take care of you next." Louis says and gives Pam a wink

"Seriously? I have heard you have a magical tongue, but that for another time and place" Pam says

"Oh yes it is heavenly." Eva says 

"Bitch you need to leave my house now and never speak to Louis again or I will have your head you got me" Pam orders and Eva gets up to leave giving Lou that longing look. 

"Now what about you? How can I make you happy? "Louis says seductively

"Go downstairs and be with your girlfriend for once, she is the one who loves you and you need to treat her better" Pam says

"That is all you hens ever seem to talk about, I treat her just fine I brought her to the race and showed her off as mine. Some guy even tried to pouch her and I didn't let him touch her. So see I saved the day I told him off and save her from his advances. I show her I care I my own way"

"Go"

"I'm going, btw Niall is going to pick me as his partner for next week's game right??"

"If you make Mimi happy then yes I will see that Niall picks you"

"You are so aggravating. You know the man is supposed to make the rules and the woman follow them. That is how it is supposed to work" Louis says rubbing his temples

"That may be how things work in your house but that doesn't means shit over here. What I say goes and if you want Niall to be your partner instead of Liam then I suggest you do as I say and make that girl of yours happy"

"Fine, I will make her so happy. I will have you scratching your head" Louis says.

"Well I doubt that, but you can give it your best shot at trying not to be an asshole for 5 minutes" Pam says and Louis leaves the room to find Mimi

~Lou Pov~

Well there she is always talking to someone, hopefully it is someone of importance and she is talking me up like she is supposed to be doing. Unlike some of these other women here Mimi knew her place and that's what I like about her. That and her knockers were out of sight.   
I walk up behind her and press my manhood into the behind and put my lips up to her ear and say "Somebody missed you" she then process to smack me away. I nuzzle myself into the crooked of her next and just wait for her to be finished. I grinding ever so slightly on her rear end. Her perfect apple bottom booty. I so badly want to smack it right here and now but I need to compose myself this was not the time or place for that. 

"Thanks for everything Clary you have been a big help" I hear her say before she finally turns around. 

"Louis stop you are going to get me in trouble"

"Let's go home and have some fun" I say and press my lips into hers 

"How about let's not and next time wash the whore out of your mouth. I do not appreciate the after taste of whore in my mouth" Mimi tells me and I cruse myself for not using mouth wash before talking to her.

"Sorry"

"I want to go home, my home not yours. I suddenly have a big headache" 

"Peanut I'm sorry I just forgot, but if u really want I'll take you home. Shara is going to be pissed if u show up at this time of hour so let's just go to my place" 

"No" she says surprising me. Shara was like a tiger shark always ready to attack me anytime I did something off to her standards. She didn't think I was good enough to be dating her precise Mimi. I'll show her.

"Ok whatever you want princess" I say stopping her in her tracks 

"Don't call me that, never call me Princess Lou" she demands

"Ok peanut I won't. I promise" I say then we exit the party. We arrive at her bungalow 20 minutes later.

"If we are lucky Shara will be asleep and won't want to take my head off" 

"Seriously Mimi, I thought I talked some sense into you this morning. You say you were going to dump idiot boy here and get a real job" Shara says the moment we enter the house

"Hello to you to Shara, I said I was working on getting a job and I did that today. I never said anything about get rid of idiot boy I'm sure that part was all up in your head" Mimi tells her somewhat defending me.

"Hey I'm standing right here"

"Wow he isn't as stupid as I thought he was, he knows where he is standing" Shara says and starts cracking herself up. 

"If he is spending the night I don't want a repeat of last time. I don't wanna have to hear your sexscapade and I definitely don't want to have to see that naked in my kitchen ever again got me" Shara says. 

Why the hell does she have to be so god damn snotty? I am good at what I do in the bedroom that is why the girls are always screaming out for Jesus.   
She should be thanking me for letting her see my manhood.

"I really am sorry Shara it won't ever happen again. I will not let him leave the bedroom I promise and mums the word" Mimi says. She is always so nice to every single person she meets I have never understood that about her. She grabs my hand and leads me up towards her bedroom. When we enter the room she quickly discards her clothing expect for her cute pink bra and panties combo. So fucking adorable she was that combo. 

I start to crawl onto her bed and she says "mouth wash" 

Fucking hell.

This is usually the time the girl gets sick and tired of me and kicks me to the curb. I didn't understand why she put up with me and all my shit.  
I make my way into her tiny bathroom and gargle. Thinking to myself, I cannot fuck this up. Especially when guys from her past are snooping around trying to get her back. She is mine, she is the best thing to have ever happened to me and I won't ever let her leave me ever. 

“Mimi baby what movie are we up to?” I call out from the bathroom

“We are on 4th one the goblet of fire, did u wanna watch it tonight I can put it in the DVD player”

“Yes, but only if you have the nail polish”

“Of course I do. I love it when you paint my nails boobear”

“You don't tell anyone about that do you?” I ask her

“No of course not. I don't tell people how sweet you really are behind closed doors with me sweetie.” 

"Good" I say as I get into the bed as she goes off to get the polish

"This color is new"

“It was on sale and it is funky looking right?” she says so spunky 

"Mimi" I say and I look directly at her 

“Yes Lou”

“Why do you put up with me?" I was still perplexed why anyone so sweet, nice and beautiful like her would spend more than 5 minutes with me without turning away in disgust. 

"Because I love you Louie, not everything can be sunshine and roses all the time. I love it the most when we are like this watching Harry Potter and you are doing my nails" she says it with such passion it makes me wish I knew how to be a better person for her.

After I finish her nails I lay my head in between her beasts as we watch this Harry Potter kid battle a dragon this was actually good stuff. Not the girly crap girls usually want you to watch. 

"Louis you are missing the best part. Voldemort just killed Edward"

"What "I say my face still laying on her beautiful breast. I turn my head and say "I thought his name was Cedric"

"It is in this movie but that actor is the guy who plays Edward in the movie twilight. So we refer to him as Edward instead of Cedric ha ha" she laughs causing me to join in. It was so infectious 

"Ok peanut whatever you say" I sat starting to drift off


	3. Chapter 3

~~ Nikki & Liam ~~

"Nic please come back to bed love, we only have tonight left in this beautiful bed let’s not let it go to waste."

"Just give me a second I was trying to do my hair." Nic says

"I don't see the point, it is just going to get messy when I start to do nasty things to you" Liam

"Liam you are just disgusting, but I love you anyways."

Buzz Buzz "Is that your phone love?"

"No pumpkin, my phone is on the charger it has to be yours. Here you go" Nic says

"Shit, it's from Zayn. He says he needs us to come in on Friday. He hired a new girl and needs you to train her"

" Why do I always have to train the new recruits. Why can't one of the other girls do it for once"

"Love seriously You expect Brown Sugar or Doll Face to do it. They are all way to bitchy & sarcastic to train the new girl. You need the sweet not the sass"

"I guess you have a point Doll face would definitely make her cry. So I will just have to do it. Do you think she will be sweet or sassy?"

"I believe that Zayn has enough sass on his hands he needs another sweet one like you love"

"Oh I'll show you how sweet I can be, by morning I'll have you singing another tune" Nic says then drops her robe revealing her nude frame and climbs onto Liam and starts to move back and forth & up and down. Enticing Moans of pleasure out of Liam's mouth before she takes in her own.

~~ Pam & Niall~~

"Pam why is this place still a pig sty. The party was two days ago. I am sick of looking at this shit."

“I have been busy. I have to make Mimi's costume for Friday. I don't have time to be your maid. Just hired someone to come in and do it like last time"

“Fucking hell Pam that shit is expensive. Fine I'll do it just don't give me that look"

"Tell me why I am picking Louis for my Poker Partner on Saturday. The guy is a douche bag and he only knows how to drive. What if he isn't any good at cards and I lose my stake in the pot"

“You have seen him play before he has bested Liam in the past. Mimi says Louis just need a break and he can pull it out. So please just let him try once for me and Mimi" Pam pouts

"Fine, but only because you asked me. Now come over here and give us some sugar doll face"

“You got it baby" “Pammy why do you always taste so good like sex on a stick. You drive me crazy with that tongue of yours" Niall says

"Someone is hard and ready to go a couple of rounds. Let's go to bed and have some fun."

“You got it doll face, race you up stairs “Niall says taking off in a run

 

~~ Kristin & Zayn ~~

“Kristin where are you going?" “I need mouth wash, I want to get the taste of you out of my mouth before we continue"

“You are such a sweet talker, those words of love are killing me." Zayn says jokingly

"Sorry Daddy I don't like the way the taste of seamen tends to linger in my mouth. Just give me one second"

“Ok, but when you get back I am spanking that ass. Oh and grab the handcuffs on your way back" Kristin pops her head out of the bathroom swishing around the mouth wash and gives Zayn a look.

“You heard me I wanna use the handcuffs tonight you have been a bad girl" he says raising his eye brows

Kristin spits out the mouth wash and says "You are just pissed you didn't find the girl at try outs. Aren't you?"

"No I didn't find the one, I mean how hard it is to find the perfect girl"

“What about Mimi? You don't think she will fit in well?"

“She has got the rack I need, but she is too sweet and I am afraid that boyfriend of hers is going to cause me more trouble than he is worth. Those jealous types always cause me more trouble than they are worth. If he wasn't an ace behind the wheel during the drag races I would not even bother, but she is worth a shot." Zayn says "Now bring those hand cuffs over here and get into position"

"Yes Daddy"

 

~~ Mimi & Louis ~~

 

"Peanut do you have 20 bucks on you. You don't have any money in your purse"

“Why is it that you never have food at your place? And no I don't have any cash on me"

“Well when the last time you was went shopping. That would be the Last time we had food."

“I swear if it was for me you would be homeless on the street and starving" I say with a laugh and go to turn on the Tv to be greeted with static noise. Shit he didn't pay the cable bill either. What the hell is he doing with his money? If I was going to stay over here in this rat’s nest of an apartment of his, I needed to go buy some shit to at least make it homier. Cause there literally is nothing to do here but have sex. "Louis get dressed we are going out. I want to go to the pawnshop and pick up some stuff" I yell

"I don't like going to that pawn shop the owner is always undressing you with his eyes. Shamelessly flirting with when I am standing right there"

“He is just being friendly trying to sell his goods"

“Yay that is the problem he wants to sell you his goods. I am not going and neither are you"

“Fine you can stay here all you want, but you have no tv and the only dvds you own are porn. So I am going with or without you. I am sure I can get a really good deal if I go by myself wearing this." I say to him and wink. I go to grab the keys and head to the door and Louis freaks out.

"Hold your fucking horse's I am getting my pants on." Louis says and I here him mumble. Why does she always have to be so damn stubborn.

As we enter the pawnshop I head straight to the dvds. Where the owner Juan instantly appears and Louie instantly puts his arms around my waist marking his territory.

"Miss Mimi so happy to see you again. How may I help you today?" Juan says overly happy. "I need some movies. The Harry Potter Series and some car racing ones like Gone in 60 seconds" I say and Lou start to nip at my neck

"Will that be regular or Blu-ray?”

“Regular we don't have a Blu-ray player"

“They are the best and I am having a sale for my best customer's. I will give you the complete set of Harry Potter on Dvd if you buy the Blu-ray player from me today cash out the door." Juan says

"Peanut we don't need anything that fancy.” Louis says

"What if I buy the Blu-ray player and you throw in a few more movies like 5 more than we have a deal ok?" I say and accidentally drop something and bend to pick it up. I notice him checking out my goods but unfortunately so does Louis.

“You got yourself a deal hot stuff, I'll just go wrap up your dvd player now “Juan says then leaves us

“What the hell was that" Louis says and turns me so I am facing him.

“You said he liked my goods so I figured we could get a better deal if we used them" I say

"If I ever catch another man touching you in anyway, I will kill me and punish you"

I put my hands on his face to calm him “Relax baby this is all just for show, you should know by now that I only have eyes for you."

He presses his lips to mine and then picks me up with a twirl. His passion for me was overwhelming at times, but I loved it. "Now let's pick out some free movies shall we."

"How about some poker ones too, I can pick up some pointers"

"I know the prefect one. Rounder’s, you are a lot alike one of the characters in that movie."

"Oh yeah" he says pinching my ass "How about these? The Italian Job & Crank" Louis says

"Yes, those are perfect you are a genius baby"

"We took our movies up to the counter to check out and Mr. Juan gives us a disgruntled look to which I replied. "What's Wrong?"

"You only have guy movies, where are the movie for you? I go and get you some" Mr. Juan says

"That's Ok" I try to say but he was already gone. He returns with Twilight, The Notebook, Ever After, Fried Green Tomatoes.

"Here you go, make your boyfriend watch these" Mr. Juan says with a smile To which Louis says in my ear “I am not watching any of those girlie movies" I proceed to elbow him in the stomach, then I Thank Mr. Juan for all of the DVD’s

"Come back anytime Mimi" Mr. Juan says as we exit the store.

~

I carried all the bags into the apartment while Louis carried in the Blu-ray player. I was putting away the groceries when Louie came up behind me pressing his hard self into me. Then he proceeds to start groping my breast as I tried to continue putting things way. "I want to go to the bedroom. I want to go have some dirty fun with you"

"Louis if I don't put the food away it will spoil. I can't have fun with you right now. After I set up the dvd player we can play"

"It can wait til later" He says and turns me around then pulls me into a hot deep kiss. His tongue dancing alongside my own tongue makes me forget everything I need to accomplish.

"Ok" I utter He takes my hand and with a smile leads me towards the bedroom with half of the groceries sitting on the counter. It isn't until I see the Blu-ray player laying hap hazardly on the chair. I instantly think if I leave it there and don't set it up now I never will because Louis or one of his buddies will end up pawning it for spare cash.

"Lou Stop"

"What Peanut, I can't show you my new moves until we get into bedroom"

"I have seen all your moves before Monkey, but I really need to set up the dvd player before we forget and something bad happens to it"

"Nothing is going to happen to it. Trust me it can wait"

"No, I don't want anything bad to happen to it. If it is all hooked up and ready to play dvd's you are your friends are less likely to pawn it or ruin it' I say and he instantly tenses up.

"What are you trying to say that I ruin everything I touch? That you need to protect your precious Blu-ray player that you whore'd yourself out for from me and my loser friends"

"Louie Stop" I scream at him and break our contact

"Seriously Mimi, I bet that you have some sort of arrangement with the pawn broker. You give him a Happy ending and he gives you free dvd's"

"You are a fucking asshole and I hate you, I was only trying to get something nice for us. Something your lazy ass friends won't try to steal or you won't pawn for money seeing as you never have any." I say starting to welling up.

"I've never done that and It's not my fault. I am trying my best to earn money for us, but I have expenses and I can't just shake my tits to get free shit"

"My golden cross necklace, I found it at the pawnshop. They told me it was you that pawned it. They feel sorry for me, that I am stuck with you. That is why they are extra nice to me" I say and I see his eye widen in shock at my news.

"I am leaving, I can't be around you anymore. You don't give a shit about me or you wouldn't be such an asshole all the time"

"Go ahead and leave we all know that all you have to do it shake your tits and instantly some moron with give you a ride. Because I'm not driving you anywhere."

"Oh yeah that is how I always get around. Seeing as you love to leave me stranded places. Oh baby I will be hear at noon I promise. You are so full of shit, I hope that you rot in hell" I say then grab my bag and head out the door slamming it cause something to crash to the floor.

"Good Riddance" I hear Louis shouting throw the door. He looks towards the grown and see the chick flick and instantly regrets everything as a pain shoots through his heart. “Fucking Hell” Lou goes to pick up the dvd’s then see the groceries still laying on the counter. “Shit Why am I such a fucking idiot, a sex crazed idiot." I should have let her finish doing what she was doing. I need to listen to her more and stop thinking with my dick. It wouldn’t have killed me to let her set up that stupid dvd player. Fuck if I can’t handle an old pawn broker flirting with her how the hell I am going to handle all those guys at the club drooling over her. I need to say I’m sorry, why hasn’t she come back yet. She always comes back. I open the door of the apartment to see if I can see where she is stewing at and I can’t believe what I see. She is getting on the city bus, she isn’t coming back. She must really hate me right now. She is going to meet some high roller at the club and he is going to take her away from me. I am nothing, but a worthless piece of shit without her.

I need to get her back, I don’t care what I have to do. I run to the kitchen and toss the rest of the groceries in the fridge and grab a couple of dvd’s and then head to my car. I just hope that I can beat the bus to her house. Louis pulls into driveway. After 20 minutes he sees Mimi walking into the driveway. Her head is down so she hasn’t noticed the car. He grabs a teddy bear and the dvd’s from the car. “Peanut, Buttercup, Sweet Pea, Pookie, Baby doll”

“Save it, I don’t want to hear it”

“Please I’m shit without you. You are the only good thing in my life and you walking out like that killed me. I felt like a worthless idiot, I should have let you finish. I promise that nothing with happen to your beautiful Blu-ray player. I am so sorry for everything I said I just get stupid and idiotic. I get paranoid that you will leave me and finally find someone worthy of you.”

“Like the 60 year pawn broker was trying to steal me away”

“Let me make it up to you. Let me show you that I can be nice and loving, that I am not always a shit.”

“I start work at Se7en tomorrow where guys will be pawning at me all night. Ogling my breast that will be my job if you can’t handle an old man doing it how can handle young hot one making passes at me.”

“I don’t know” Lou utters

“It just wasn’t meant to be Lou. You will find someone new, someone better in no time.” I say and try to hold back the tears.

“I only want you, no one else will do. Please forgive me I’m sorry I can control my jealousy. I need you Mimi you make me a better person. I brought movies for us to watch” Louis says holding up the Notebook & Twilight.

Mimi laughs” Did you grab those on purpose or by accident”

“On purpose I want to show you I can be nice and flexible. I want to watch them with you and only you” Lou pleads

“You want to watch them with me. You won’t ever pawn them or accidently lose them” I ask hesitantly

“I will never pawn anything of yours ever again especially things you have gotten for our place”

“Our Place?” I ask questioning his motives

“Yes, I want you to think of my apartment as our place. You can add and decorate it the way you like for when you are over. Just please give me another chance baby.”

Mimi looks at Lou’s face full of determination and longing. She reaches up to bring his face to hers and everything else fades away. A smile instantly forms on Louis’s face as Mimi kisses his pain away. “Ok, let’s go in and watch these movies in my bedroom. I’ll even pop popcorn”

“You won’t regret this baby”

“Which ones are the vampires again?” Lou asks still perplexed he hasn’t seen coffins or fangs yet.

“The ones with the pale skin, the blonde girl and the one with the spikey brunette hair are the girl ones then their boyfriends are vampires too”

“Which is the one you that like again, it’s the one from Harry potter right” Lou says shocking me. I just look at him in amazement, shocked that he was actually paying attention to me. I always figured he was only half listening to me.

“What I pay attention sometimes” he says and I lean into him and give him a big kiss.

“Yes, I like Edward the one from Harry Potter”

After another 20 minutes of watching the movie I noticed Lou was paying more attention to me than he was the movie. “What are you doing? We are supposed to be watching a movie”

“I watching something better, that Bella chick has nothing on you”

“What I say with a laugh, you can’t be serious she is a gorgeous movie star”

“I think you are much more appealing that her, she is like a stick and baby you got curves that are to die for” Louis says then starts to pat my booty.

“I am not having sex with you. You are not out of the dog house just yet.”

“Honestly I am not trying to have sex with you. I just want you to know that I find very attractive, I think you are one of the most beautiful women in the world”

“Yes, me and a half a dozen other women like Eva and Lilo.”

“I’m sorry about Eva, I really am. I was stupid I realized that now. She was nothing but a cheap thrill. Please believe me” I look Louis straight in the eyes and I know he has lied to me in the past a lot, but when I look him in the eyes I feel that he is actually telling me the truth. He believes it so I believe it.

“How are you going to make me believe that you are telling the truth, that you are not just blowing smoke up my ass?” He grabbed my face, looked me straight in the eyes then press his lips to mine. A moment later with his other hand he swiftly pulled my pants off my booty “Lou” I squeal “Trust me love, I am going to show just how beautiful I think you are” Louis says then spreads my legs open.

He gives me this half smile/half smirk. The rubs his hands together before pushing my legs further apart. He hovers over me then starts leaving kisses up and down my inner thighs. I shuddered as his nose accidentally kept hitting my center teasing me. Lou started to giggle at this fact. “You are just so beautiful you drive me to distraction” Lou whispers in my ear. I smile at him at he returns to leaving kiss on my sensitive areas. He finds my clit and begins to suck harder and harder. I arched my back pushing myself into him even more. Reveling in my pleasure as my climax hit me hard and I pulled Louis closer not wanting to break my high. Louis moans then says “Peanut you taste so fucking good, I could do this all night”

Then he returns his tongue to my spot with swirls of sweet torture enticing sweet waves of pleasure again & again. “Lou you make me feel so good, so wanted. I just love you so much” After I say these words he stops gets off bed and walks in the bathroom.

“Louis what happened? Was it something I said or did?’ Louis pokes his head out the bathroom with a tissue in his hand and leaky eyes.

“Boobear what is it?” I ask him and he walks back to the bed

“I need to say something I should have said a long time ago, but I was just too much a chicken. I am a shitty boyfriend, but I love you”

“Louie we have had this conversation before, I don’t want you to say things you don’t mean. If you don’t feel it, then don’t say it. I will try stop saying it some much if it is making you feel uncomfortable.”

“Don’t stop, I love it when you say those words to me. They make me feel like I am worth something, that I am worthy of your love. I do mean it, I love you. I love the way you look at me, the way you look at life is amazing.”

“You really mean it? You love me what changed, how did you come to this realization?” I ask trying not to shoot myself in the foot but I was dying to know the answer.

“You said you hated me and I should go rot in hell then you got on that city bus. You just left me all alone with groceries to put away. I am accustom to you calling me an asshole, but you always come back and this time you didn’t. It scared me. I realized I can’t lose you because I love you, and you are my life.” Louis says with such fierce determination that I start to tear up.

“Honey baby don’t cry, why don’t we go back to watching our Vampire movie ok."

"You still love your shitty boyfriend? You are not going to run off with any high rollers when you start working at the club tomorrow?’"

“I love my shitty boyfriend and don’t worry I will never leave you for a high roller. I am sure they are only looking for a good time. Let’s get back to Edward and Bella” I spend the rest of the night cuddled up in Louis’s arms. Awe in the fact that someone actually loves me, that he actually loves me.

~ When I wake in the morning I see a note on my pillow. I have some errands to run, but I should be done in time take you to work. Then tonight we are going to celebrate you first day working at Se7en. I have something very special planned for you. Love, Louis~

 

 


End file.
